Concrete Angel
by teh-spiff
Summary: An angsty songfic about Helga. a tad of ArnoldHelga and PhoebeGerold. R&R please.


**A/N: Ok, I just listened to the song Concrete Angel. Now, I feel  
so.....inspired. Like after I listen to songs like My Immortal. A bit of A/H at the end. And a small hint of P/G.**   
****

**_[She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace.]_  
**

Helga walked though the school hallway, looking around at the kids, happily  
laughing, joking, and talking. She secretly wished she could join them,  
play with them, and laugh with them. Oh, of course she had her friend  
Phoebe, but she seemed too interested in Gerald to care about her. She  
sighed and sat in front of her locker. She hugged her knees and instantly  
winced because touched the place her dad hit her last night.

**_[The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born]  
_**

Oh, she knew her parents were never exactly the best, but she used to know,  
at least, behind the fact they called her 'Olga' all the time, they loved  
her. But then, her mom died, and to revive himself, her dad started  
drinking. Last night, she brought home an F, and her dad thowr a plate at  
her, giving her a bruise on her knee, and her legs had Band-Aids on them.  
She desperately needed help. But, with Phoebe so lovesturck with Gerald,  
she had no one to turn to, except for.......no," she thought, "Why would Arnold  
help me after being so mean to him for all these years?"  
**__**

**_[Though the wind and the rain  
She stands has hard as stone,  
In a world she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel]_**

She felt tears and instantly wiped them. She had to stay strong. She didn't  
want anybody to find out the truth or people would start to treat her  
different. Some people walking by snickered at her tears. She snarled at  
them, but in her mind she knew that they had every right to laugh at her.  
She had been mean to them for all of these years, so why shouldn't they  
have a little revenge by snickering at her?  
**__**

**_[Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When mornin' comes it'll be to late]_**

Helga got up and ran across the hall. She couldn't hide her emotions  
anymore, she couldn't carry the burden of getting black eyes daily anymore.  
She had to go, go to the special place she went to when she writes poetry.  
She ran, sobbing and not caring who saw, when suddenly she felt a body slam  
into hers and she fell to the ground.  
"Helga?," said Arnold, surprised to see such a strong girl with blood-shot  
eyes and tears running across her face. "Sorry I knocked you down," he  
said. This time, Helga didn't comment with words like, "Watch it,  
footballhead." She just got up and ran to her special world where she'd  
never be in pain.  
**__**

**_[Though the wind and the rain  
She stands has hard as stone,  
In a world she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel]  
_**

She knew suicide was a serious matter but she knew things would never be  
better, so, there she stood on the bridge, about to jump to the rocky river  
below.  
"Helga, wait!," said Arnold, who had followed her. He breathed heavily and  
said softly, "Please listen." Helga smiled and said, "I love you," and  
dropped in the river below.  
"Helga!," said Arnold, surprised, ran to grab her, but her looked in horror  
as he realized it was too late.  
**__**

**_[A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart the world forgot]_**

Arnold stared at Helga's grave, sadly. He could've helped her. He sighed  
and heard Phoebe behind him say, "I know how you feel. You're thinking that  
you could've helped her. I feel like that too." Arnold nodded in  
understanding and looked back at Helga's grave. "Helga," said Arnold,  
reading the words on her grave, "The concrete angel the world forgot."  
Arnold smiled lightly and put a rose on her grave. "Goodbye my little  
concrete angel," he said, "I hope that you're happy, wherever you are."  
**__**

**_[Though the wind and the rain  
She stands has hard as stone,  
In a world she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel]  
_**.........................  
**R&R please**


End file.
